Receptacles or containers for refuse have a variety of useful applications and are available in a number of different sizes. For example, receptacles are commonly used for disposal of trash, grass, leaves, and other materials.
Liners are often used in combination with the receptacles to simplify emptying of the receptacles and disposal/transportation of the filled liner. Many liners are composed of an elastic or deformable material (e.g., polyliner or trash bags) that will conform to the shape of the receptacle. It can be difficult to maintain the liner in the receptacle as the liner and receptacle are being filled with material. For example, the liner may fall into the receptacle during the filling process.
It is desirable to be able to maintain the liner in a proper position in the receptacle.